onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazon Lily
Island of Women??? Wait so the island's name is "Amazon Lily" or "Island of Women"? It's Amazon Lily, right? Grievous67 (talk) 17:39, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Let me quote literally the first sentence of the page: "Amazon Lily is an empire located in Island of Women" Period. 17:44, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's the point, the way it's said is extremely vague. Please be clearer: Does it mean the island is named "Island of Women"? Shouldn't there be a page named "Island of Women" then? Grievous67 (talk) 18:14, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I checked back and for what I found they simply say "This is Amazon Lily, the island of women" or "The island of women, Amazon Lily". Nowhere I can find a reference to amazon being the empire. It always says that the Kuja is the tribe and empire, while Amazon Lily is the island. It's an island of women, but it's just refering to Amazon Lily, for all that I could find. Grievous67 (talk) 18:21, September 14, 2015 (UTC) If that is the case, go ahead and change it. Don't forget to add a reference. 18:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Where'd you find that? "Island of Women" is the translation for 女ヶ島 (implied name of an island), not 女の島 (island of women). 23:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) So should we make a page about the island too? If that is its name. 13:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) We don't have a page for Sandy Island even though that's the name of Alabasta's island. I think we're fine if we keep it mostly the same. 13:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) What JSD said. 13:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) That's inconsistency then. Since we have pages for Drum Island, Fishman Island and Dawn Island while we also have pages for Sakura Kingdom, Ryugu Kingdom and Goa Kingdom, then Sandy island and Island of Women should have their own pages as well. 13:56, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Not really. Those places are all made up of different cities, villages, locations, etc. Sandy Island is made up of different locations too, but they're all contained in "Alabasta Kingdom". Separating these would be like separating "United States" from "America". They kind of go hand-in-hand. Island of Women is even worse. What locations does it contain? Amazon Lily, and...that's it. The whole island is named "Amazon Lily", and the only notable location is the Kuja Empire. It's probably the ONLY location. There's nothing that separates "Island of Women" from "Amazon Lily". 21:55, October 21, 2015 (UTC) There is not "Kuja Empire". Amazon Lily is the name of the empire. --Klobis (talk) 08:01, October 22, 2015 (UTC) If we want to be consistent, we should make pages for the other islands too. Will get enough content. 11:32, October 23, 2015 (UTC) So there is no "Kuja Empire" at all? Alright, then. Amazon Lily is the name of the place, then. 15:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) By Jopie's comment, I believe you have to still prove that "Amazon Lily" is something different then "The Island of Women" before talking about separating the two. At the moment, I believe we are still considering "The Island of Women" just the nickname of "Amazon Lily", therefore there is no difference between the two. Btw, "Separating these would be like separating "United States" from "America". They kind of go hand-in-hand." That's so american-like :D. :Which means, I noticed now, the opening statement "Amazon Lily is an empire located in Island of Women" is totally wrong. Hey, America was the first thing I could think of! But I support keeping it together. I think it's a nickname. Well, at first I thought it "Amazon Lily" was the only section in "The Island of Women", but if they ARE the same, then there's not much of a difference in my eyes. 15:20, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Doest that mean then that we can correct the opening statement? If Amazon Lily is the empire and the island's name is Island of Women then we should separate them. If IoW is just a nickname of Amazon lily then ofc we wont make a new pages about it. 08:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) If they are different we can separate them but we don't have to necessarily do it, there are other cases where we didn't separete the island from the kingdom. Amazon Lily is said 女人国 = Country of women in the manga. It is not the name of the island. --Klobis (talk) 12:55, October 25, 2015 (UTC) So basically: Amazon Lily is the country and Island of Women is the island? Similar to Sandy and Alabasta? :Btw, then what's the correct translation of the island's introduction? So Klobis is "Island of Women" actually a name or just nickname of the place? If its the latter we can close this. 21:08, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Is there any difference? Island of Women is the island's name, that's all. --Klobis (talk) 00:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Then can you translate the island introduction? The available translation doesn't make us think "Island of Women" and "Amazon Lily" are two different things ("The island of women, Amazon Lily"). I checked the Italian adaptation and, although I don't consider it in any way reliable, it says "This is the country of the female warriors of the Kuja tribe. — Amazon Lily — Island of women" so maybe the scan translation messed up the order: basically, now it says "This is the country of the Kuja. The island of women, Amazon Lily" which implies that Amazon Lily is the same thing as the island, but if instead it's "This is the country of the Kuja. Amazon Lily, island of women" then it would make sense that Amazon Lily was the country which is something different then the island. The former case is kinda like saying "New York City, The Big Apple" while the latter is like saying "Los Angeles, California". Ch 514 last page says 女ヶ島「アマゾン・リリー」 (The island of women: Amazon Lily). 515 second page says 女人国「アマゾン・リリー」 (The country of women, Amazon Lily). --Klobis (talk) 12:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) In that case I would consider Amazon Lily and the island of women the same thing, because you can justify the second sentence as the island is also the country of women (example: Australia is both an island and a country), but if you consider them two different things, the first sentence makes no sense. So Amazon Lily and Island of Women are two different things? 19:19, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Based on what klobis said in his last message, it doesn't look like that to me. Ok, closing it then. 12:43, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Wait don't take my statement as the closing statement :D That's what I think.